powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Goldar's Vice-Versa
Synopsis At the Angel Grove City Juice Bar, all are preparing for the upcoming Vice Versa Dance (which is akin to a Sadie Hawkins' Day Dance, where the girls ask the boys to be their dates)—all except Adam, who doesn't want to go because no girl has asked him yet. However, Rocky and Billy—who have both recently accepted dates—convince Adam to come anyway, because they're convinced he'll have a good time. Meanwhile, Lord Zedd and Goldar see Adam's conversation with the other Rangers, and they come up with a plan—but never reveal what they plan to do, until, back in Angel Grove, a mysterious dark-haired teenage girl named Sabrina shows up to ask Adam to the dance. When Aisha tries to be friendly with this mystery girl, Sabrina is downright rude to her. Meanwhile, in another sub-plot, Bulk and Skull receive mysterious messages that lead them all over the city, because the messages all say, "We have something you're looking for." The twosome, who have been trying to find out who the Power Rangers really are, believe that whoever sent the messages has information about the Rangers' identities. Adam asks Aisha to spend the next afternoon with him and Sabrina, but Aisha is still reluctant to trust this newcomer. And her instincts prove her right when Goldar attacks with Putties and "Sabrina" turns out to be Goldar's partner and Rita's former Warrior, Scorpina. The twosome capture Adam and Aisha, binding them to a tree, and plan to use them as bait to trap the other Rangers. After learning from Ms. Appleby that there was no new girl named Sabrina at school, the remaining Rangers head for the Command Center, where Zordon reveals that Adam and Aisha need their help, as Goldar and Scorpina have captured them in the park. They morph and teleport to rescue their friends, but are impeded when they have to deal with not just the evil Warrior duo, but also a contingent of Zedd's Putty Patrollers. While Tommy battles Goldar and Scorpina, Billy, Rocky, and Kimberly make quick work of the Putties, and then Billy frees Adam and Aisha from their bonds with his Power Lance. The two remaining Rangers morph and join their friends, just as Zedd hurls one of his silver bombs to Earth, making Goldar and Scorpina—who transforms into a giant scorpion monster—grow to an enormous size. Zordon informs them that the Thunder Megazord and White Tigerzord may not be enough on their own, so Alpha 5 has boosted the power output of the Thunder Ultrazord, should the Rangers need it. The Rangers summon the Thunder Megazord and White Tigerzord, who score the first hits against the evil twosome, but they strike back and score the same number of hits against the Zords. On this note, the Rangers summon Tor the Shuttlezord and combine all their Zords to form the Thunder Ultrazord, who fires its lasers and incapacitates Goldar and Scorpina, and they immediately retreat back to Lord Zedd's Lunar Palace. In the end, the Vice Versa Dance goes as planned, and Adam is finally asked to the dance by his latest crush, a girl named Sarah. And Bulk and Skull? Well, they didn't find the identities of the Power Rangers as they'd hoped, but a duo of girls who resembled them incredibly told them they had what the boys were looking for—true love! Trivia * This is the only episode in Season 2 featuring Scorpina (played by an unknown, unnamed actress), and afterwards, she is never seen or mentioned again. * This is the final episode in which the Thunder Ultrazord makes an appearance.